


Competition

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [16]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: "Stop treating it like a competition."





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: Katia Van Dees, Agent 47  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: “Don’t treat it like a competition.”

~~~

Katia didn’t quite remember how it started. She knew she’d been griping about something not going quite right. It was either a date or a toaster or just generally feeling shitty. 47 had looked her dead in the eye and told her, “At least he chose you.”

She snapped then. “Oh yeah, smartass?! You think you get to tell me shit like that?! He didn’t even love me enough to stay! He pussied out! He could’ve taken me with him and raised me and protected me and he didn’t! Because he cared more about his precious little experiment staying safe than anything to do with how I felt or what I needed to thrive or even function half the time without thinking everything and their uncle is trying to kill me! So yeah, maybe I was a rung or two above you, but so what? It clearly wasn’t good enough, and it clearly wasn’t in the realm of staying and doing anything about anything! Because he was a fucking coward and we both know it!! So how about _shut the fuck up_ and don’t ever think about trying to one-up me _ever again_!”

47 regarded her for several moments with that emotionless demeanor that so pissed her off sometimes. “Still angry with him, then?” he asked plainly.

“Yeah,” she said, cocking her head a little. “Still angry with him.” She turned and flounced off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 47 watched for a moment, before walking over to the door.

“It was never about the date, was it?” Katia said nothing. “I know you can hear me.” Still, no response. “Why are you angry?”

Inside the room, Katia spun, slamming her palms on the door. “Because you keep making it about who had it fucking worse and it doesn’t even fucking matter! It doesn’t matter! It sucked! Neither of us got what we needed or wanted or anything! Nobody wanted us but to use us and that’s if we’re lucky! So he kept me away as his special little daughter-project, so! Fucking! WHAT?!” She paused then, breathing heavily and letting tears streak down her face. Her skin stung from when she’d struck the door for emphasis.

47 regarded the door. It was clear that Katia felt discarded the same way he did, on the rare occasions when he allowed it, but he knew the circumstances between the two of them were vastly different, and there was no getting around that. “What are you asking for?”

“Stop treating it like a competition,” Katia replied. Her voice was shaky, and as 47 listened to her, her breathing was, too.

“Very well, then,” he said. If that was the heart of her problem, he could help with that, at least. Or he could try. “Are you going to come out now?”

Inside the room, Katia wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening the door. 47 regarded her for a moment, and she regarded him back. “Sorry,” she said.

“I understand now,” he replied.


End file.
